


A Little Friendly Advice

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: A Little Friendly Advice [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anissina wants to get out of the arranged marriage with Lord von Rochefort, so Gwendal gives her some advice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Lord von Rochefort doesn't seem to have a character tag on here yet and I don't remember his full name, if we even ever learned what his full name was...

~ A Little Friendly Advice ~

"I've just invented a poison... hasn't been tested yet..."

His mind could barely register the ridiculousness of the plan she was laying out.

"Enough!" Gewndal shouted, slamming his fist down on the desk. "Stop acting like a child about this and just  _have_  the meeting! I'm certain that if you just act the way you normally do, Lord von Rochefort will most likely discover he has NO interest in marrying you after all!"

After this proclamation, Anissina shot him a withering glare and stormed out of the room in a huff.

"Gwendal... don't you think you were a little harsh on her?" Conrad asked once she was gone.

"No," Gwendal replied shortly, turning his attention back to his paperwork.

* * *

Despite the fact that she felt insulted by it, Anissina followed Gwendal's advice exactly. She acted like her usual self, going on and on about the women's movement and her inventions and hardly giving Lord Rochefort a chance to speak during the conversation.

Then she showed off her inventions to him, including a couple of protoypes that exploded without warning.

Unfortunately for her, Gwendal's advice proved to have one fatal flaw... Lord von Rochefort had grown quite enamored with her by the end of their first meeting and wanted to continue the marriage negotiations.

Now she had to find ANOTHER way to get out of it.

~end~


End file.
